


Slow Hands

by trashbambi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dark Will Graham, Doctor Hannibal Lecter, Empathy Disorder, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal snores, M/M, Massage, Murder Husbands, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Will Finds Out, Will Graham Knows, injured will graham, mentions of car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi
Summary: “I thought I’d offer you a massage. It will help you recover faster and release some of the tension I can see you’re holding," Hannibal suggested.Will was immediately assaulted with thoughts of Hannibal’s hands on his body, kneading his muscles. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and swallowed thickly.“Uh… that’s… I mean, I’ll be fine without it. I’ll be back on my feet in a few days," Will protested as he opened his eyes. He avoided Hannibal’s gaze, staring at his shoulder instead.





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my love [silas](https://sighlass.tumblr.com/) for being a babe and beta reading this for me! He's such a big help with fixing wording and fixing up awkward transitions/paragraphs!

Will was propped up in bed in a sleep shirt and boxers, surrounded by papers written by his students at the FBI academy. He was glad he had Alana covering his classes while he was bed-bound. She’d been more than happy to leave the marking to him. It gave him something to do, something other than his discomfort to focus on. The idiocy of some of his students was astounding though.

The sound of the dogs barking across the room pulled Will’s attention away from the essay he was marking. Some idiot had somehow survived to this level of education and still used Wikipedia as though it were a primary source.

He looked up with a groan, his neck giving a painful twinge at the too-fast movement. A figure stood on the other side of the door, casting its silhouette over the blinds.

He started to push himself up from the bed with a heavy exhale of discomfort, his muscles burning in protest. Before Will could even get up, the door opened and Hannibal stepped in, careful not to let the dogs escape or knock him over. It took Will a moment to remember he’d given Hannibal a key not long ago so he could check on his dogs for him

Hannibal gently pushed the dogs away from his legs as they rushed to greet him. He looked back up and frowned at the sight of the pained grimace on Will’s face.

“Don’t get up. You need to rest as much as possible while your muscles recover," Hannibal said, finally freeing himself from the tangle of dogs and making his way over to the bed. He sat on the edge and placed two bags by Will’s legs. One was an old-fashioned leather physicians bag and the other a reusable shopping bag. He could feel heat leaking through where the latter rest against his leg.

“How the hell do you know what happened?” Will was in a foul mood from having to mark poorly written essays. His head was throbbing from straining his eyes and his muscles ached. It had only been a handful of days since the accident.

A drunk driver had swerved on ice into his lane on a late night drive back from Baltimore. The collision had been at low speed but his car had been a write off. Will had been left with a fractured tibia when the front of his car had crumpled in, it was supposedly a safety feature but it damn well didn’t seem all that safe to Will.

“When you cancelled your appointment for tonight I was naturally concerned. I took the liberty of asking around,” Hannibal said, ignoring Will’s rudeness in favour of cataloguing the visible injuries. All the while he was making plans to dispatch of the offending drunk driver as soon as was viable.

“Alana told me what had occurred." The lines around Hannibal’s eyes softened as he observed Will’s disheveled state.

“What’s in the bags?” Will asked after a moment of silence, slowly reaching out to snag the edge of the shopping bag to see its contents. Tupperware boxes peeked out at him and he fought the fond smile that wanted to spread across his face at the sight.

“You brought me dinner? Is it chicken soup again?” Will teased, Hannibal giving a soft chuckle and shaking his head.

“No. It is a Beef Bourguignon with suet dumplings. I thought you’d appreciate something a bit more hearty, I suspect you’ve been eating too little to avoid getting up more than necessary," Hannibal said with an air of disapproval.

Will rolled his eyes and reached for one of the containers. Will assumed Hannibal had a thermal container in his car that had kept it from cooling too much on the snowy, hour long drive from Baltimore to Wolf Trap.

Hannibal pulled the second container from the bag and two forks, holding one out for Will. Will awkwardly pried the lid of the tupperware open with one hand. The aroma of the meal hit him immediately and he realised just how hungry he was. His stomach gave a loud rumble. He dug in with gusto and the first mouthful had him letting out a pleased huff.

Hannibal’s cooking would always be his favourite, Will wasn’t sure how he’d ever lived without knowing how good food could be. Hannibal watched him eat the first few forkfuls before starting on his own meal.

They ate in relative silence and soon Hannibal was putting the empty containers back into the bag. He placed that on the floor before sliding closer up the bed, moving some papers out of his way as he did. Will was immediately on edge at the proximity.

“I thought I’d offer you a massage. It will help you recover faster and release some of the tension I can see you’re holding," Hannibal suggested.

Will was immediately assaulted with thoughts of Hannibal’s hands on his body, kneading his muscles. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and swallowed thickly.

“Uh… that’s… I mean, I’ll be fine without it. I’ll be back on my feet in a few days," Will protested as he opened his eyes. He avoided Hannibal’s gaze, staring at his shoulder instead.

“I’m sure you would be fine without it. However, I’d like to help ease your discomfort if you’ll allow me," Hannibal laid a hand lightly on Will’s knee, just above the cast encasing his lower leg.

Will tensed at the contact, shifting uncomfortably under it. Hannibal must have noticed as he removed his hand a second later.

“I guess… uh. Just my shoulders and back right?” Will asked, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. He was flooded with embarrassment as he realised he hadn’t brushed it in probably two days. He attempted to get some of the knots from it by running his fingers through it a few more times.

“And arms. Perhaps your thighs if you feel up to it at the end," Hannibal told him, lips quirking as he watched Will attempt to fix his hair.

It was feeling ‘up’ for it that had Will worried. As much as he tried to bury it, Will couldn’t deny he was attracted to Hannibal. Having Hannibal touching him with no barriers between them would, without a doubt, result in Will getting worked up. Did he really want to risk popping a boner while half naked, and probably moaning like a whore to boot? But god a massage sounded nice.

“Ok… yeah ok go ahead. Uh, how do you want me?” Will asked, flushing at how suggestive that sounded to his own mind.

“Shirt off please. I’ll start with your arms," Hannibal said, producing a small bottle of massage oil from his other bag.

Will nodded to himself and sat up, starting to pull his sleep shirt up with a slightly pained groan. The noise had Hannibal reaching out, grasping the hem of Will’s shirt and pulling it up and off for him. Hannibal stripping him had Will biting his lip, stomach doing a nervous flip. 

Hannibal tipped some of the lavender scented oil onto his hands. He warmed it between them for a brief moment before reaching out, beginning to knead Wills right arm with gentle pressure. Hannibal started at the bicep, eyes trained on what he was doing. Will took the opportunity to study him, noticing for the first time that Hannibal was decidedly more underdressed than usual.

Instead of the usual three-piece, Hannibal was in a shirt - unbuttoned at the top - a pullover fleece, and some comfortable looking wool slacks. His coat had been folded on the bed behind him. It was the first time Will had seen him looking so casual.

Nails clicked across the floor as Buster ambled over, sniffing at the scent of lavender in the air before flopping down over Hannibal’s feet. Hannibal glanced at the dog and his lips twitched in a frown but he didn’t make Buster move. Will let out a soft chuckle.

“He seems rather attached to you. I hope you didn’t feed them too many treats when you checked in on them before. They’ll never leave you alone if you did,"

“I may have slipped them a few links of sausage," Hannibal said, mouth pulling into a slight smile at the corners.

“You’re doomed. They’ll expect it every time they see you now," Will hummed, letting his head tip back against the wall as Hannibal’s hands moved down his arm. They were warm and rougher in places than Will had expected. He always forgot that Hannibal had worked with his hands for many years as a surgeon and artist.

It seemed such an odd concept now That Hannibal wasn’t really some lordly lay-about who felt such things were beneath him. He’d lived a life of having his hands undoubtedly coated in all kinds of fluids, both bodily and chemical in his previous line of work and probably as a student.

The image of Hannibal, hands and arms smeared with blood, came unbidden to his mind and Will sucked in a sharp breath. It shouldn’t be so arousing but it was.

“Did I hurt you?” Hannibal asked, and Will opened his eyes, brows raised in confusion before he realised he’d made a noise.

“Oh, no. just a bit tender," he lied. Will’s gaze flicked down to where Hannibal was now massaging the fleshy part of his hand. Hannibal carefully turned it over and examined the area.

“You have a scar here. Old from how faded it is. Felt more than seen."

“Yeah… Got bitten by a dog when I was a kid. I remember the doctor saying it was lucky the tooth went in where it did or I might’ve lost feeling in my thumb," Will said. His eyes widened as Hannibal’s met them and he lifted Will’s hand to his lips. He pressed a soft, chaste kiss to the old wound and Will was stuck with the softness of them.

Will’s own lips parted in a soft noise of surprise and Hannibal quickly released his hand.

“Forgive me. That was inappropriate," Hannibal stood, dislodging Buster from his resting place, and moved around the bed. He didn’t look at Will’s face as he started on the other arm.

“It’s ok," Will said, voice faint. His heart hammering behind his ribs, eyes still glued in disbelief to where Hannibal had kissed him. They were quiet as Hannibal worked his other arm and down to his hand. Will lost himself in his thoughts, wondering if Hannibal was maybe attracted to him too.

He’d never had such a difficult time reading anyone as he did with Hannibal. As Hannibal stood again, Will decided to chalk it up to European liberalism and ignore it.

“If you’d be kind enough to lay on your front, I’ll start on your back now," Hannibal told him, picking up some more files and placing them on the side. Will wasn’t able to pick out any particular emotion in his voice. He just gave a nod and started to move, stiffly rolling onto his stomach in the middle of the bed.

Once settled he buried his face against the pillow, eyes shut tight as he tried to ward off a wave of nerves.

“Try not to smother yourself Will. Surely the idea of my touch isn’t so distasteful that you’d suffocate yourself to get away from it?” Hannibal said and Will was hit with the urge to show Hannibal that it was the complete opposite of distasteful.

“No, no not at all I just… it’s fine. I’ve never had a massage before. Don’t get touch often,” Will said, fingers clenching in the sheets before Hannibal arranged Will’s arms at his sides instead.

“Do your best to relax," Hannibal said and Will felt the bed shift as Hannibal leaned over him. A spark of pained almost-bliss radiated from his neck as Hannibal's fingers dug into the strained muscles. It drew a startled groan from Will.

“Fuck! Ow, is it meant to be painful?”

“It will be at first. It should fade to a more bearable ache soon. I need to apply a fair amount of pressure to ease the muscles,” Hannibal said, voice soft even if his touch wasn’t.

It took a few moments but before long Will was melting into the bed, stifling a moan. Hannibal’s hands moved to his shoulders and kneaded there for a moment before he pulled back.

“This would be easier if I were to straddle your thighs. Is that ok?” Hannibal said, an odd lilt to his tone that Will couldn’t quite place.

“Do you have to?”

“No, but it would be less of an awkward position for me," Hannibal said and Will mentally scoffed. Sure it’d be less awkward for him but ten times more awkward for Will.

“Uh… yeah ok. Go for it,” Will muttered. He buried his face against the pillows once more to hide the flush spreading across his cheeks. Hannibal quickly removed his shoes, then lifted a leg over Will’s hips. He knelt over Will, resting barely any weight on him at all. Will’s breathing still hitched. He felt his cock starting to stiffen where it was trapped between the bed and his body.

This was a bad idea. Hannibal was straddling him. Will was going to end up half naked and hard beneath Hannibal.

Then Hannibal’s hands were back on him, digging into the tender muscles of his back. Will cried out in shock and discomfort, twisting slightly beneath Hannibal.

“Try to relax and keep still,” Hannibal scolded, resting more weight on Will’s thighs to keep him pinned. He could feel Hannibal’s body rocking rhythmically against him as he worked. Will whimpered into the pillow as Hannibal worked loose the knots down either side of his spine.

It was both torture and bliss at the same time. Part of him wanted to push Hannibal off, throw him out, and go jerk off in the shower shamefully. A larger part made him stay as still as he could, memorizing the feeling of Hannibal moving against him in case it never happened again.

It’d been so long since someone had really touched him above a polite shake of the hand. Even longer since anyones touch had felt so good. He ached for more, not just his cock, but in a tight ball of tension and loneliness in his chest. 

“Oh fuck, that feels so good,” Will gasped and Hannibal kneaded a particularly tense spot and Will felt himself unspooling. He tensed again though as Hannibal’s movements made his erection grind against the mattress.

“Relax, Will. It’s perfectly natural to become aroused during a massage. There’s no need to be embarrassed—especially if you’re unused to physical contact,” Hannibal said as Will seized up in embarrassment.

“Wha- no! I’m not!” Will snapped, Hannibal giving a chuckle above him.

“I have a very sensitive sense of smell Will. I can smell it on you,” Hannibal said, leaning down as his hands trailed to the top of Will’s ass, thumbs rubbing firm circles just above his crack. His boxers had ridden down some, exposing the tops of his cheeks.

“Fuck, fuck ok! Alright! I’m hard. And it’s not just the damn massage,” Will snapped as his hips gave an aborted thrust against the bed.

“It’s you, you and your damn hands and your lips and your stupid handsome face and voice and hair,” Will blurt out before freezing again. Shit, he’d said that out loud. He buried his face in the pillows with a resigned groan.

Hannibal stilled above him and Will could feel hot breath on the back of his neck. He fully expected Hannibal to move off him and bid him farewell. Instead, he felt the hot, wet press of a tongue against his nape and a heavy breath misting over the damp skin.

“Even less reason for embarrassment then. I’ll admit, I find myself in somewhat of a predicament as well.” Hannibal purred against his neck, pressing his hips up. Will felt the hot line of Hannibal’s erection pressing against the underside of his ass.

Oh. Shit. Hannibal was just as hard as he was. Will’s heart gave a weak flutter at the realisation that Hannibal at least found him attractive enough to get turned on.

“You sound and feel exquisite when I touch you, Will. Would you allow me to continue?” Hannibal asked. Will hesitated for a short moment, somewhat overwhelmed by the situation. He gave a nod and immediately, Hannibal’s hands resumed kneading and stroking his lower back.

Hannibal sat up properly once more, hands kneading lower and lower. He pushed Will’s boxers down as he began to massage his cheeks with a firm touch. Will choked back quiet moans, body trembling and toes curling at the sensations Hannibal evoked in him.

“I’m going to remove your boxers and massage your thighs. Lift your hips for me.” Hannibal said as he shifted his position. He knelt over Will’s lower legs, careful of the one in the cast. Will did as he was told, lifting his hips and shuddering as his cock was freed. 

“Hannibal…” Will dragged out his name in a breathy sigh, moving his arms so he could grip the sheets. Hannibal’s hands started at the knee, working their way up the back of this thigh to just below his ass. Fingers brushed against his sac and Will sucked in a breath of anticipation. A firmer touch never came though, Hannibal instead moved to the other thigh, repeating the motions slowly.

“How are you feeling?” Hannibal asked, trailing the backs of his fingers over the swell of Will’s rear. Will gave a small wriggle and pressed his thighs together.

“Isn’t that obvious?” Will huffed, pushing himself up on his elbows and looking over his shoulder, though not directly at Hannibal.

“Yes, your arousal is very evident. But do your muscles feel better?” Hannibal said, amusement evident in his tone. Will frowned for a moment before nodding, flopping back down onto his front.

“Yeah, I ache a lot less. Thanks.” Will said, wrapping his arms around a pillow and burying his face in it with a sigh. His breathing was still heavier than normal, though his heart rate was slowing now that Hannibal wasn’t actively touching him.

“Turn over for me.”

“What! Why?”

“So I can massage the front of your thighs. You can cover yourself with a sheet if that makes you more comfortable. Though I assure you, you don’t have anything I haven’t seen before.” Hannibal said. He leaned over to press a light kiss to Will’s lower back and Will huffed out a breath at the contact.

He was silent for a moment before rolling over slowly. He avoided Hannibal’s gaze as he settled onto his back. His cock lay heavy against his hip, the head red and leaking. His fingers twisted in the sheets.

“You’re beautiful.” Hannibal said softly, stroking his hands up Will’s thighs, and squeezing at the top of them. Will looked down at where Hannibal gripped him, so close to where he wanted. Fingers almost touching a smear of precum across one thigh.

“Can you look at me?” Hannibal asked, rubbing circles in the creases of Will’s hips with his thumbs. It took a moment, but Will caught Hannibal’s gaze and held it. His tongue swiped over his lower lip as he fought the internal urge to look away immediately.

“Good boy.” The praise had Will’s cock give a twitch and he finally looked away. He’d not felt so shy in years. Hannibal started to massage a thigh again, repeating the same actions as he’d used on the backs. He brushed even closer to Will’s cock with every upward caress and Will whimpered.

“Tell me what you’re thinking, Will. What do you feel?”

“Thinking about how nice it is to be touched. How warm your hands are. How looking you in the eye feels way too intimate and I might explode if I do. I’m surprised that you seem to want me back. Fuck I’ve wanted you for weeks now. Wondering if you’re just interested in sex or… more. How much I want you to stroke my dick.” Will rambled, scrubbing a hand over his face at the last few admissions.

“I assure you the feeling is mutual. As for what I want, I’ll accept whatever you’re willing to give.” Hannibal said, sliding his hands up a little further to grip Will’s hips. Hannibal placed a hand over Will’s cock, stroking him firmly.

Will’s brain felt like it was melting at having Hannibal finally touch him. While they hadn’t known each other all that long, ever since they met it felt like thoughts of Hannibal had filled Will’s ever waking moment. That is, every waking moment that wasn’t full of thoughts of serial killers and their victims. Even then, the two subjects sometimes bled together. The images should have made for a horrifying combination, yet they did nothing but leave Will ridiculously hard.

“I don’t want it to be a one time thing. I haven’t been able to stop thinking of you since we met and it’s driving me insane. Well, more insane.”

“I thought you said you don’t find me interesting?” Hannibal said, clearly amused. He wrapped his fingers around Will in a proper grip and stroked slowly from base to tip, giving his wrist a slight twist at the end.

“I fucking lied. Please don’t keep me in suspense.” Will’s hips twitched under Hannibal’s ministrations. He reached down and wrapped his fingers over Hannibal’s, watching as their hands moved together.

“I’d be very happy to have this be a long term arrangement. Would you like us to be exclusive? Lovers? Or just together for casual sex?” Hannibal asked, leaning over Will and swiping his tongue over a nipple.

“Fuck, Exclusive. I want you… all to myself. I don’t want casual.” Will groaned, feeling winded at the lick to his chest. His free hand twisted in Hannibal’s hair, encouraging him for a moment before using it to pull his head back.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.”

“So eager. Forgive me, I’ll remedy the situation immediately.” Hannibal said with a soft chuckle. He pulled back, Will making a displeased sound at the loss of contact. Hannibal wiped his hand on Will’s discarded boxers so he wouldn’t get pre-cum on his clothes. Will watched, fascinated, as Hannibal began to strip. First off came the fleece, folded neatly and put on the bedside table. Then he undid the cuffs of his shirt, and began on the buttons. Will’s eyes roved over every millimeter of skin that was uncovered.

He was somewhat surprised at the thick thatch of hair on Hannibal’s chest, having expected smooth skin instead. He found he immediately liked it and caught himself reaching out, wanting to stroke his fingers through it. He dropped his hand with an embarrassed huff, rubbing at his face instead as Hannibal chuckled.

Once his shirt was off, joining the fleece on the side table, Hannibal took Will’s wrist and pressed his hand to his chest.

“You can touch me anywhere you like,” He said as he guided Will’s hand up to tangle in the hair. Will’s mouth suddenly felt too dry, and he licked his lips as his fingers explored Hannibal’s upper body.

The softness to Hannibal’s middle also surprised him, and he found himself giving it a little squeeze with both hands. Hannibal mock scowled at him for bringing attention to it.

“I’m afraid that age seems to be catching up with me. No matter what I do I can’t shift that.”

“I like it.” Will said, squeezing again before flattening his hands over Hannibal’s sides and stroking upward. Hannibal just hummed in reply and then took Will’s wrists, pressing kisses to the insides of each in turn, before letting them go.

“Would you like to take care of my trousers for me?” He asked, and Will swallowed thickly. He eyed the tent in the front, bringing one hand down and trailing a knuckle along it. He watched in fascination as Hannibal’s cock gave a twitch at the contact, and Hannibal’s breath caught in his throat.

Before Will could move to sit up so he could properly get at the button, Hannibal shifted over him, kneeling over his waist to help him. Will bit his lip and popped the button, sliding the zip down slowly. He slipped his fingers under Hannibal’s trousers and underwear at the hips, pushing them down until he had no more room to do so, Hannibal’s cock springing free.

A heavy dose of lust punched him in the gut at the sight of Hannibal’s cock. For a moment he wanted nothing more than to take him in his mouth and see how much of the impressive length he could swallow. He wanted to slide his tongue under the foreskin and suck precum from the slit.

“Fuck, you look good enough to eat.” Will groaned, Wrapping a hand around Hannibal’s cock and exposing the head fully in a slow downward stroke.

“Just remember not to chew.” Hannibal said, sounding strained enough that Will tore his eyes away from his hand on Hannibal’s dick to look at his face instead. The hunger in Hannibal’s eyes startled Will. Suddenly, he was a deer faced with a wolf for the first time. Frozen, unable to move.

Sometimes the fight or flight reflex somehow got stuck on ‘fuck’ instead. One of those times was now, and Will let out a growl as he broke from his daze, leaning forward with the intent of taking Hannibal in his mouth.

A hand on the top of his head stopped him though, and Will scowled up at Hannibal.

“Let me finished getting undressed. Then you can do what you want with me. But be careful of your muscles. I wouldn’t want you to undo all my hard work.” A smirk pulled at the corners of Hannibal’s lips.

Hannibal moved off him and made short work of his trousers. Will couldn’t help but bark a laugh at the sight of the suspenders holding up Hannibal’s socks.

“And what, may I ask, is so amusing?”

“It’s just… fuck, you’re so prim and proper, right down to your little sock garters. It’s just… odd to see you naked,” Will said, fighting back a sudden fit of giggles. Not that Will Graham giggled. Of course not.

Hannibal looked at him, unimpressed, for a moment, before rolling his eyes. He bent to remove the last of his clothing, and Will was greeted with a full view of Hannibal’s rear, which effectively halted his laughter.

As Hannibal straightened, Will reached out, firmly squeezing Hannibal’s cheeks with a soft groan. Hannibal looked over his shoulder and pushed back into the touch. Will’s thumbs traced the crack, dipping in just a little before retreating again. 

“I want to fuck you. But I don’t think my muscles can handle that today,” Will sighed, giving a light smack to one cheek.

“I agree. But you’re more than welcome to fuck me once you’re recovered. For now, let me pleasure you,” Hannibal said, climbing back onto the bed beside Will.

“I want to taste you. You’ll let me do that right? I can lay down and suck you while you suck me. How does that sound?”

“That sounds perfect,” Hannibal said and helped Will into a better position before climbing over him.

Will suddenly had a face full of cock, and he groaned as he gripped it at the base. He swept his tongue over the head, tasting Hannibal for the first time. Clean skin and the slight tang of precum.

Wasting no time, Will wrapped his lips around the head and did just as he’d wished. He slipped his tongue between the foreskin and glans, letting out a soft noise of pleasure around his mouthful.

Having Hannibal hot and heavy in his mouth was even better in reality than in his fantasies. So much better. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s legs to keep him close. Not that Hannibal had any plans to pull away.

Will barely registered the feeling of Hannibal’s hands stroking his thighs, far too lost in the pleasure of sucking cock. While it had always been something he’d enjoyed doing in the past, now it felt as though his entire existence were purely geared toward this. This was what he was made for. To pleasure and worship Hannibal’s body.

His fingers dipped between Hannibal’s cheeks and brushed over his hole, pouring just as much attention there as he was giving the hard shaft in his mouth. Right then, he’d have given anything to be able to stay like that forever.

A niggling part of his brain was telling him that not all of this could be his own thoughts. It was startling, but not unwelcome, to realise that he seemed to be experiencing some bleed-over of Hannibal’s own feelings.

Will was torn from his thoughts of worship as Hannibal took him in hand and licked a hot stripe from the base to the tip of Will’s own cock. The action has Will’s hips jerking upward, trying to push himself into Hannibal’s mouth as Will gasped around his mouthful.

Hannibal chuckled at the reaction, hot breath ghosting over the head of Will’s cock. In retaliation, Will planted his hands on Hannibal’s rear and pushed his hips down, taking in as much as he could, swallowing convulsively as the head hit the back of his throat. Hannibal’s hand planted itself on Will’s hip and squeezed hard enough that it was sure to leave bruises.

The thought of Hannibal leaving some kind of mark on him only served to amp up Will’s arousal even further. He pulled back slightly until only the head of Hannibal’s cock was in his mouth, panting hard as he laved his tongue over the head before sinking back down, starting a steady pace.

Hannibal followed his lead and before long Will found himself demonstrating what he liked by doing it on Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal followed the cues expertly, quickly picking up on Will’s favourite tricks.

Seconds blurred into minutes and one sensation into the next until Will was losing himself in the pleasure radiating off Hannibal. He wasn’t quite sure anymore whose feelings were whose. All he knew was wet heat and the soft sounds of someone moaning mixed with lewd sucking noises. And that someone was close.

It turned out to be Will. Hannibal’s cock slipped from his mouth as his own hips bucked wildly until Hannibal pinned them down, sucking him in to the root, swallowing each pulse of semen as it spurt into his mouth.

Will turned his head and buried his face against Hannibal’s thigh, panting and gasping through his climax. He even went as far as to bite the soft flesh in front of his mouth. That had Hannibal moaning around him and the vibration of it had Will crying out softly in reply.

Hannibal continued to assault him with licks and hot sucks to the shaft as he let Will slip from his mouth. It was by far the best orgasm Will could remember ever having, at least in recent years. His routine session with his hand was nowhere near as satisfying and was done more out of habit than any real desire to get off. Or at least they had been until Hannibal started featuring in his daydreams. 

“Fuck, Hannibal, stop! Stop it’s too much,” Will gasped, slapping at Hannibal’s rear as he writhed to try and get away from that torturous mouth. It was far too much. Will felt as though he were going to somehow fall in on himself if Hannibal kept on like this.

Once Hannibal saw fit to stop torturing Will’s poor, oversensitive cock, Will lay there gasping for breath. His hands still had a vice like grip on Hannibal’s ass.

Hannibal moved to kissing and nipping at Will’s hip instead. His thighs were trembling on either side of Will’s head and he was breathing just as heavily as Will. Hannibal’s cock dripped a hot bead of precum on Will’s cheek and Will remembered that he was meant to be returning the favour.

Turning back to the task at hand, Will once more swallowed down as much of Hannibal’s cock as he could. The hands on Hannibal’s ass pushed and encouraged him to move, Hannibal soon taking the hint and beginning to thrust.

“Such a good boy, Will. Do you think you could take a little more of me?” Hannibal said. His voice was rough and low. His accent was heavier than normal and Will had to focus through the slight slur to Hannibal’s speech.

Will tilted his head back more in answer and squeezed his eyes shut as Hannibal pushed further in. He swallowed as well as he could around the intrusion, choking slightly. His eyes were watering and he was about to push Hannibal away when Hannibal pulled back.

Hannibal was stroking a hand over Will’s stomach in an oddly soothing manner, nuzzling at his hip again.

“So good. Your mouth feels wonderful,” Hannibal hummed. He was panting against Will’s skin as he trust shallow in Will’s mouth for a few moments to let him breathe. Then he was pushing further in again, each thrust forcing his cock slightly further into Will’s throat.

“You sound to lovely when you’re choking on me,” Hannibal said, though the words sounded far off to Will’s ears. All he could focus on was the feeling of Hannibal fucking his throat.

The roughness of it and the lack of air had Will feeling lightheaded. Everything was spinning and he barely even tried to stop himself from choking since Hannibal seemed to like the sound of it. This probably wasn’t the best idea when he had whiplash. But god it felt so damn good.

The only warning Will had of Hannibal’s impending orgasm was the stifled groan against his hip and the slightly erratic jerks of Hannibal’s hips. Then, Will was choking earnestly as Hannibal’s cum flooded his mouth and throat.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he vaguely registered Hannibal swearing before he pulled out of Will’s mouth. Will coughed and sputtered as he tried to clear his throat to breathe.

“A fucking warning would have been nice!” He rasped as Hannibal laid next to him and propped himself up on an elbow. Will smacked half-heartedly at Hannibal’s chest before grabbing him by the hair and pulling him down for a rough kiss.

“I’ll endeavour to remember that next time,” Hannibal muttered against Will’s lips as the kiss petered out into a series of lazy pecks.

“You better. If I die choking on your cock I’ll never forgive you.”

“Hmm, imagining explaining that to the authorities. ‘Sorry officer, I accidentally killed my boyfriend by fucking his throat for too long.’ How mortifying,” Hannibal said and Will burst out laughing. Hannibal calling him his boyfriend should sound juvenile to Will, but instead it filled him with a giddy warmth, a dopey grin spreading across his face.

The evening seemed to catch up with him then as Will gave a wide yawn, Hannibal mock scowling in response.

“Please try not to yawn in my face. As lovely as your mouth is, I don’t need to see down your throat.”

“Funny, seems like just a minute ago you were pretty intent on getting as far down my throat as you could,” Will teased with a lopsided grin. Hannibal nipped at Will’s lower lip, then sucked it between his own for a moment before releasing it.

“Let’s get this massage oil washed off you, you terrible boy. Then we can sleep, hmm?” Hannibal said. Will gave a lazy nod and a grimace as he realised just how slick his body was from the oil and sweat. While the massage had eased some of the soreness in his muscles, a hot shower sounded divine.

He vaguely wondered if he could get Hannibal to change the sheets for him.

____________________________________________

Hours later, after a shared shower had been indulged in and sheets had been changed, Hannibal laid behind Will. He was snoring faintly and Will was pinned to his chest by an arm around his waist. Uncharacteristically dead to the world and ignorant of will’s disturbed sleep.

 

Will was restless in Hannibal’s arms, gripped in the sharp talons of a nightmare. His brain replayed recent murders and with each one a presence was moving closer behind him. The steady click of hooves on stone advancing on him.

No matter which way he turned he couldn’t catch sight of it. It was always behind him. Will whimpered in his sleep, too hot, too close to whatever the creature was.

The most recent murder he’d consulted on, one that had been attributed to the Chesapeake Ripper, played out in his mind. As it did, whatever creature was like a furnace at his back embraced him. Will felt hot breath on his ear and heard an all too familiar, accented voice.

“Do you see me? Have you finally opened your eyes to what I am?”

Will was torn from the throes of his nightmare and wrenched himself from Hannibal’s embrace. He bolted upright, panting frantically with sweat sticking his hair to his forehead and drenching his bare chest. Hannibal stirred at the movement and looked at Will with a bleary, confused expression.

“The Ripper!” Will blurted before Hannibal could ask what was wrong. Those words had the sleep fog clearing from Hannibal’s mind at a rapid pace and he pushed himself up, facing Will with an unreadable expression.

Will began to ramble, making connections between the murders, his mind presenting all the evidence that he’d previously ignored. He’d been so damn blind to it in his bid to ignore his own lingering darkness. A darkness that Hannibal seemed to encourage in him with such gentle encouragement as one would offer a young bird learning to fly.

“It’s you. All this time you’ve been right fucking there, getting inside knowledge on all of the FBI's leads. And they let you waltz right into the middle of it all with a damn visitors badge.” Will snarled, rearing back as Hannibal’s hands reached out to hold him steady. 

“And what are you going to do about this revelation?” Hannibal asked. Will knew he was probably calculating how much of a struggle Will would put up before Hannibal could snap his neck.

Will froze in place as he ran through as many scenarios as he could in the shortest possible time. His heart rate was frantic and he was sure Hannibal could hear his blood rushing through his veins at breakneck speed.

He couldn’t run with a broken leg, he wasn’t entirely sure he could overpower Hannibal either. Will thought he was royally fucked.

“Calm yourself. I have no intentions of harming you, Will.”

“Forgive me if I don’t quite trust you on that.”

“Why would I harm you when I seem to have gotten all I want tonight?”

“Oh yeah? And what would that be?” Will snarled, gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles went white.

“You seeing me. Knowing what and who I am. All I wish is for you to see me, know me, and in turn to see and know yourself,” Hannibal said, gently prising Will’s hand free of the sheets and lifting it to his lips.

He pressed a feather light kiss to the scar on Will’s palm as he held his gaze. Hannibal let down all the guards and walls he’d carefully constructed over the years, urging Will to take the knowledge of what he was for himself. Hoping beyond all hope that he wouldn’t be forced to kill the one person he knew could truly see him.

Will stared into Hannibal’s open eyes and let the pendulum swing, sinking into Hannibal’s psyche. To the outside world, it looked as though they were caught in an unending staring match. Two snakes eating the tail of the other.

Minutes stretched on until suddenly something seemed to settle between them and Will closed his eyes. Tension melted from his frame and Will let out a sigh.

“You have to stop,” Will whispered, leaning close and resting his forehead against Hannibal’s own.

“Or you could start. I know the impulses you’ve been fighting all your life. Let me guide you and help you unleash your potential. You can stop fighting. Be at peace with yourself at long last,” Hannibal said in counter. Will frowned, his body starting to tremble. The mere prospect should horrify him.

He should be trying to get away, not falling into Hannibal’s arms. Not giving in to the devil in front of him. But that’s exactly what he did. The last of the resistance left Will and he practically deflated before Hannibal’s eyes.

“I don’t know how to… start.” Will’s voice was small, almost timid. He’d never spoken of the urges he’d waged war on for his entire existence. He’d buried them as deep as possible until he was made to look and see from a killer’s perspective. Then they’d crawl back to the surface and try to drag him down like a wolf thinking it can nibble at a carcass in a tar pit then getting stuck itself.

“Then let me guide you. But for now, sleep. It’s been a busy day. I daresay your nightmares will have a hard time returning. We’ll talk in the morning,” Hannibal said softly, pressing a kiss to Will’s stubbled cheek and guiding him back down. He pulled Will against his chest and slid his fingers through Will’s hair.

Will felt every knot and tangle that had built up inside him over the years begin to unravel. He was quickly lulled into near sleep, feeling more at peace with himself than he ever had.

“You snore, by the way. It’s disgustingly cute,” Will muttered just before dropping off completely, and Hannibal found himself more offended at the fact he had no chance to reply than he was at Will’s blunt statement.

**Author's Note:**

> MASSAGE PORN HECK YE.
> 
> Team Let Hanni Snore 20gayteen
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS FUEL MY SOUL.  
> plz feed me like Hannibal feeds Will his own cum ok. validate me I am hungry.
> 
> You can catch me over on tumblr at [trashbambi](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/), feel free to drop me an ask or smth <3


End file.
